Sueños
by Bliis Aruasi
Summary: One Shot: Lucy siempre había demostrado ser fuerte, aun después de haber perdido a su padres, ¿Que pasara en una noche donde todos sus recuerdos se acumulen? Después de tanto tiempo nuestra querida rubia podrá desahogar todas sus penas...y como siempre, junto a ella estará el peli rosado Natsu para apoyarla.


******Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima.**

**Sueños**

_Cuanto mas nos aferramos a querer seguir viviendo en el pasado menos vivimos nuestro presente.._**.**

* * *

_La delicada risa de una rubia mujer con un enorme vestido victoriano acariciaba las paredes de la inmensa mansión Heartfilia. Junto a ella, una pequeña niña —Igualmente rubia_— _bailaba parada sobre los pies de su padre. Las risas de la familia Heartfilia se amoldaban unas con otras. _

— _¡Mira Mamá! _—_Llamaba la pequeña niña feliz. _—_Muy pronto podre ir a los bailes a los que tú y papá van tan seguido._

—_Por supuesto Lucy_—_Respondió Layla con una sonrisa a su hija. _—_Eres una gran bailarina._

_Jude bajo a la pequeña Lucy de sus pies. Después acaricio el pequeño puchero que se había formado en los labios de la más pequeña de los Heartfilia. El puchero desapareció en cuanto vio caminar a su padre con la mano extendida, proponiendo a su querida mamá bailar una pieza. _

—_Layla _—_Llamo Jude a su esposa. _—_ ¿Bailarías conmigo? _

_Layla sonrió y tomo la mano de su esposo, aceptando su propuesta. Lucy corrió a la silla donde momentos antes había estado su madre, y con algo de dificultad se sentó en ella a observar con un brillo en los ojos como sus padres se movían al ritmo de la suave melodía. _

_**Sin que Lucy lo esperara, la hermosa escena cambia drásticamente, adelantándose a la tragedia que ocurrió solo un mes después…**_

_La pequeña niña rubia, se encontraba vestida de un triste color negro y lloraba frente a una tumba, parecía que no había cosa en el mundo que la hiciera moverse de ahí. Ni siquiera su propio padre._

_Lo único que se repetía en su mente eran las palabras con las que se había despedido su mamá. El día en que decidió abandonarla, se veía pálida, y muy enferma, no se parecía en nada a su madre, pareciera que la habían cambiado. No era la misma mujer alegre de siempre. Antes de cerrar los ojos definitivamente Layla Heartfilia había dedicado su último aliento a su hija. Se fuerte… Lucy, siempre estaré contigo…mi pequeña Fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de la madre de la maga estelar. _

—_Lucy, Lucy _—_Escuchaba la pequeña una voz externa a su entorno._

_Despierta ¡Lucy! ¡Eh, Lucy! _Mientras escuchaba su nombre la visión de su sueño comenzó a verse borrosa. De pronto la maga abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Natsu.

— ¿Natsu? —Pregunto Lucy adormilada y con la voz entrecortada. Sorprendida llevo la mano derecha a su mejilla y se dio cuenta que lagrimas rebeldes la cubrían.

— ¿Estas bien, Lucy? —Pregunto el Dragneel preocupado por las lágrimas de la rubia. La Heartfilia frunció el ceño tratando de recordar la causa de sus lágrimas y pronto el recuerdo de su sueño la golpeo. Lucy no respondió la pregunta formulada por Natsu, en cambio observo la pared de su habitación mientras más lagrimas caían de sus ojos. _Eres patética_ Se repetía en la mente de la rubia. La última vez que había llorado por su madre fue en sus tiempos en la mansión Heartfilia. ¿Por qué ahora la atormentaba su recuerdo atravez de un sueño? _Padre… _Pensó Lucy, es cierto…era huérfana y ella no lo recordaba, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo cuando su relación mejoraba tenía que dejarla?

— ¡Lucy! —Natsu sacudió a la maga de espíritus, en busca de respuestas. Pero Lucy parecía perdida en otro lugar muy lejos de ahí, donde solamente se repetía lo patética que era.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos al impaciente Salamander. Al fin Lucy se decidió por hablar.

—Ella dijo —Susurro Lucy— Que siempre estaría conmigo…

— ¿Quién lo dijo? —Pregunto Natsu curioso y aliviado de que su rubia amiga hablara.

—Mi madre. —Respondió Lucy observando los ojos de su amigo de cabello rosado. — ¿Soy patética, no? Han pasado más de 14 años desde que murió mama y…no entiendo porque después de tanto tiempo las lágrimas me atacan. Nunca me había detenido a pensar que era huérfana, y que mis padres no estaban conmigo… porque la verdad no me sentí sola. Es decir, ¿Cómo sentirse solo en Fairy Tail?

—No eres patética. —Dijo el Dragneel . —Llorar por alguien que amas no es patético. Si recordar a tus padres te duele, tienes todo el derecho a derramar lágrimas, y siempre tendrás mi hombro para hacerlo. Además, tu misma lo dijiste, Fairy Tail es una gran familia que no deja espacio a la soledad.

Lucy observo a Natsu incrédula, ¿De verdad esas palabras habían salido del Natsu que ella conocía?

—Natsu…—Dijo la rubia apenas en un susurro.

—Pero, ¿Sabes? Prefiero verte reír. —Dijo Natsu mientras con sus dedos quitaba las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de la maga.

Lucy regalo una sonrisa a su _amigo_…ugh, como dolía pensar esa palabra en ese momento. Hacia algunos meses que la maga sentía en ella algo más fuerte que amistad por el hijo de Igneel…y que el este ahí apoyándola solo reafirmaba ese sentimiento.

Entonces la Heartfilia recordó que Natsu había perdido a sus padres, y…cuando creía que estaba bien con su padre dragón, Igneel desaparece también. Natsu era increíble. Él había sufrido tanto o quizá más que ella y sin embargo, ahí estaba el, apoyándola, diciendo palabras de consuelo… Natsu era único y maravilloso. Y por eso lo amaba.

—Bueno, volvamos a dormir, y ¡Hey!, ¿Qué tal si mañana hacemos un trabajo? —Dijo Natsu mientras se estiraba sobre la cama de Lucy y colocaba los brazos tras su cabeza.

—Suena divertido —Apoyo Lucy mientras se acomodaba a un lado de su amigo peli rosado.

La rubia cerró los ojos y sintió como Natsu la acercaba más a ella en un cálido abrazo. Lucy no opuso resistencia, en cambio se acomodó bajo el brazo del Dragneel. _¡Un momento!_ Pensó Lucy cuando su mente comprendió _bien_ la situación. La rubia estaba a punto de reclamar y echar a patadas al Salamander por haber irrumpido sin permiso en su casa, cuando observo el sereno rostro de Natsu, quien ya estaba profundamente dormido. _Mejor mañana_ Pensó Lucy mientras se volvía a acomodar bajo el brazo del dragón slayer.

* * *

**Despues de haber publicado mi primer Fic (_Niñera Gray) _con el cual salgo de la categoria de One-Shot's...bueno, eme aqui de nuevo publicando un One-Shot...es como una maldición en mi U.U **

**Como sea, este one-shot no salio solo de mi loca y perturbada cabeza no,no...la idea surgio cuando estaba en chat con mi genial amigo Ivan y tiene algo que ver con la vida de una amiga...asi que, Ivan tienes un 30% de credito en esta historia.**

**Bueno, como a mi cabeza le gusta trabajar de noche, emm...quiza lea manga un rato mas...Y...emm ¡Hey! quiza escriba un poco mas sobre el segundo capitulo de _Niñera Gray, _ajam...espero muy muy pronto publicarlo. **

**Mientras tanto...usted señor, señorita que se encuentra frente a esa pantalla, ¿Le apetecería dejarle un Review a esta novata escritora? **

**Juju :D bueno, eso es todo amiguitos. Me despido y espero un review, ¿anda si? acepto criticas, tomatazos, alagos e incluso propuestas de matrimonio :D okno u.u **

**_Chau chau~!_  
**

**_Se despide: Bliis-chan_**

**_v  
_**

**_v_**

**_v_**

**_v_**

**_v_**

**_¿Review?_**


End file.
